


Super Delicate H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Super Delicate H part

山田凉介慢慢把身子转过来，搂住中岛裕翔的腰，下一秒就被托着放倒在床上，浴衣带子被从容地解开，连同浴衣一起扔到一边。

山田凉介浑身上下散发出来的刚刚沐浴过后的香气让中岛裕翔欲罢不能，他一遍遍在对方的身上留下细密的、稍带力道的吻。

他想过一万种可能的场景，他认为做这件事情之前一定会有一个美好的铺垫，不过今天才体验到，情到浓时没有办法让他作出任何的反应，一切都是顺其自然、没有计划地进行着。

看到和听到山田凉介在自己的身下，脸颊绯红，嘴唇微启，发出难耐的轻哼，中岛裕翔手上的动作就更加卖力，直到对方的欲望一边颤抖一边挺立着，刚想将手指伸入私处，被对方一把拦住，掺杂着喘息声说着阻止的话。

“抽屉里面...”

中岛裕翔打开抽屉，里面躺着一管润滑剂，还有若干个套。

“やま什么时候去买的啊？”

“别问那么多啦...”

中岛裕翔想着对方可能是早就预料到会走到这一步，才准备的这些东西，喜形于色，乖乖地套上套子，就着润滑剂挺进山田凉介狭窄的入口。

毕竟是第一次被开发的领域，一开始让两个人都很难受，难以继续下去，中岛裕翔看到身下的人疼得眼角挤出了眼泪，只好忍住下身先一动不动，趴在他身上用细碎的吻吸去他眼角的泪痕，轻声安慰着他说“乖，我不动了，我等你慢慢放松，你好了就告诉我”。

通过两个人的努力，好歹能感觉到甬道有所放松，中岛裕翔才敢放手行动，在这之后的感觉难以描述，中岛裕翔只能用身体的行动，要了山田凉介一次又一次。

山田凉介一次又一次的求饶，换来的是反复多次的深入浅出，被快感三番五次席卷过的身体已然没有了任何力气。

到了最后一刻，另山田凉介惊讶不已的是，他在朦胧中看到中岛裕翔从自己的体内猛然抽出，把套子摘掉扔到地板上，把自己的双腿分得更开，又重新刺入自己体内。

“中岛裕翔...你这个、混蛋...”

“对不起やま，我忍不住了。”

“我想真真切切地感受やま啊。”

两个人几乎是同时达到了高潮，中岛裕翔从来没有感觉到自己这样累过，但是看到自己身下快要昏睡过去，身上还带着星星点点的白浊，穴口也变得通红的山田凉介，还是咬了咬牙将人打横抱起，又去洗了第二遍澡。


End file.
